1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to baseboards for covering a flooring border and more particularly to a reversible baseboard for covering a floor boarder and to the connecting pieces therefore.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
DE 202 00 446 U1 discloses a baseboard having a visible outer contour and a concealed inner contour. The two contours are situated one opposite the other, only the first contour being of relevance. This baseboard serves to cover a flooring border and has proved its worth in practice. It forms the basis for the present invention.
DE 10 2005 011 439 A1 discloses an ornamental profiled element with sealing function, which is configured as a baseboard. This profiled element is configured such that it is not symmetrical in its top and bottom edge regions, so that holding means acting in the edge regions cannot in different rotation positions grip and hold the profiled element. Thus only one contour can be used as a cover shield.
From DE 202 06 984 U1, a core baseboard having a solid material core and a plastics casing is known. The solid core does not therefore extend as far as the edge region, so that a holding of this core baseboard via holding means acting solely in the edge region is not at all possible. Moreover, this core baseboard deforms in the edge regions—by dint of the elastic configuration—to the extent that no axis-symmetrical structure is obtained.
DE 1 878 576 U discloses a skirting board, which is likewise configured non-symmetrically in the edge regions. The fixing of these skirting boards is effected by means of slotted webs, which are formed in the middle region of the skirting board. A 180°-rotated mounting is therefore not possible.
DE 69 01 915 U discloses a connecting piece for skirting boards, which has supporting ribs. The supporting ribs grip the baseboard to be fitted at three locations distributed over the height thereof, in order thereby to ensure a snug seating of the baseboard. The contour of the baseboard is thus predefined, however, within narrow limits, so that the baseboard cannot be mounted in a 180°-rotated position.
The object of the invention is to provide a baseboard of the type stated in the introduction, which is universally usable.
This object is achieved according to the invention with a baseboard having the following features.